kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EvilhariboMadness/Make Me: Season Two
The following image was posted Mnet's website and was shown in commercials for a couple of days from 28th March 2017 to 2nd April 2017. It was revealed the following day that MNet was to air the second season of the highly popular show Make Me! It was announced that in this season the group would be a five member girl group and would promote for a year before disbanding. ---- The Event This event will mirror the previous one, but instead there will be only females entered! This competition is different, however. Instead of weekly eliminations there will be a mass one half way through the competition. There will be 12 competitors and six weeks. At the end of the third week a total of 4 trainees will be eliminated, bringing the number down to 8. From then, one shall be eliminated in each week so, by the time week six happens, there'll be a total of six trainees left with five spaces. (There will still be weekly rankings but they don't reflect anything, the real total will be counted up behind the scenes! <3) There's only a few rules to read before you sign up! The Rules #Only two trainees per person. #The trainees you enter must'' be from different companies. #Existing trainees can be entered! #Idols cannot enter. #No trainee under the age of fifteen can be entered. #Make new trainees for this event! The way that this contest will be judged is in the form of various self paragraphs with topics which will be judged. There will be six "weeks" worth of paragraphs (aka until the majority of us have submitted them). The Application Form '''Name: Stage Name (if applicable, if not, just type in N/A): Age: Company: Training Period: What type of trainee are you? (Rap, Vocal or Dance): Why do you think you'll do well in Make Me? Any words to the other contestants? The Companies (There will be one NPC trainee for each company.) Alpha Entertainment # Im Jung-Hee - Junghee - Dance Trainee - 17 years old - NPC (Hyeyeon of Gugudan) # Kim Ha-Neul - Hana - Vocal/Dance Trainee - 18 years old - Brocky # Koo In-Hye - Ariel - Vocal Trainee - 22 years old - Manolo # Prism Entertainment # Lee Eun-Ko - EunNi - Vocal Trainee - 23 years old - NPC (Heo Chanmi) # Dae So-Hyun - Sohyun - Dance Trainee - 17 years old - Manolo # Go Rin-Ra - Orra - Rap Trainee - 19 years old - Omnia # Kim Ha-Young - Hina - Vocal/Rap Trainee - 17 years old Brocky Rainbow Entertainment # Park Byeol-Yeon - Byeolyeon - Dance/Vocal/Rap Trainee - 18 years old (Junghwa of EXID) # Cho Kyeo-Ul - Sólin - Rap/Vocal/Dancer Trainee - 17 years old Riri # Koo Rae-Yeon - Kaiya - Dance/Vocal Trainee - 17 years old Omnia # Jung Ri-Ah - Luna - Vocal - 25 years old Clay Category:Blog posts